icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IGet Pranky
iGet Pranky '''is the third episode of Season Four of '''iCarly, and 73rd overall. This episode aired on Nick, September 25, 2010 at the 7th 'World Wide Day of Play'. Plot After showing a prank video on iCarly, Carly admits that she has never pranked anyone. Sam and Freddie urge her to do it, so Carly tries to prank Gibby, but fails. Carly asks Spencer for help, but he is afraid because of a past experience fourteen years ago; in the ninth grade, he was known as "the king of pranks", but he got carried away and couldn´t stop pranking people. Eventually, he stopped when one of his pranks hurt his classmates (he made garlic powder rain down on them and they had to get their eyes flushed). Carly talks him into helping her pull a prank on Sam and Freddie (by setting up a covered tray table that looked like it came from Nevel, but is really Carly's head poking through it), but after they succeed, Spencer becomes addicted to pranking again. Carly, Sam and Freddie try to talk sense into him, but it doesn´t work. An attempt to prank him back results only in Gibby breaking his arm. Carly then has the idea to call Spencer´s former classmates that were hurt by his garlic powder prank, and they actually come to remind him of what happened to them. When Carly goes to get her video camera to record the talk, Spencer´s old classmates beat him up instead and Spencer stops pranking. In the end credits, Gibby is cross-dressing and beatboxing with T-Bo. This is a shortened version of the video on iCarly.com. Trivia *On the official promo, it contained a tune that sounds somewhat like the 2011 Kids Choice Awards anthem. It sounds slightly different because Cosgrove's voice was removed due to interference. * One of Carly's outfits includes the first jacket she wore on iPilot, although it might only be the same color and style; not the actual one from three years ago. * Miranda Cosgrove tweeted that 'iGet Pranky' is her favorite episode of season 4. * This episode contains evidence of Spam, at least one-way: Sam admits to having a little crush on Spencer,, but avoids repeating it when Carly questions the comment. **This is referenced in "iToe Fat Cakes", where Spencer says, "I know you have a crush on me." With Sam replying "what?" followed by Spencer saying "nothing!" Sam acts like she never even told him she liked him, possibly out of embarrassment. * The scene of Carly watching TV makes a reference to Miranda Cosgrove's previous show Drake & Josh: the scene playing on the TV is the final scene from the episode "Megan's Revenge". Later, Spencer is seen watching the episode "The Storm" with Crazy Steve yelling, "COME ON DORA, YOU'RE THE ONE WITH THE MAP!!!" Both characters are purposely watching characters played by the actor previously, and Carly even comments on how good Megan is at pranking **This is a reference to the fact that Jerry Trainor (Spencer's actor) plays Crazy Steve, the character Spencer is watching on TV, and Carly turns the TV off. * Carly eating soup with a fork is a reference to the Drake & Josh episode "Mindy´s Back" when Josh´s rival (and eventual girlfriend) Mindy tricked him into saying he eats soup with a fork. * This is the first episode where Spencer is seen to be younger. However, the voice of young Spencer is still Jerry Trainor, as Spencer is narrating his own flashback. * Even though Gibby breaks his arm and is told he has to be in a cast for six weeks, in the next episode (iSam's Mom in production order) he does not have the cast on and is fine. * Sam shocks Freddie with a pen as she was about to shock him using her electric locker in iCook, but Carly doesn´t interfere this time as she probably didn't know what Sam was about to do, but she did react to it by saying "I'll go check his pulse". * The outfit that Spencer is wearing in the final scene is the same one as in iGot a Hot Room. * The opening scene of this episode features Sam and Carly holding pickles. In this scene, Sam has Carly's middle pickle in her mouth, right when Sam is about to bite the middle pickle they cut to the theme song. But in the theme song, Sam bites the pickle Carly was holding on Carly's left, but on the viewers' right. * In this episode, it is the first time Gibby's 'father' is mentioned. It seems like Gibby's mother and his father are divorced or separated, because Gibby's mother dated Spencer in an episode of Season 3 (see: iFix A Popstar). Gibby may have been staying with his father during this episode. * In Carly's bedroom scene at the beginning, you can see that she is looking at Dan Schneider's website "Danwarp.com" on her Pearpad. * This is the first time one of T-Bo's friends (Lucas) makes an appearance on-screen. * This music playing in Spencer's two-minute pranking montage is called The Joke Is On You by Niki Watkins. The song was first used playing in the background of the poker scene in the Victorious episode Wok Star, which was filmed before this episode. * This is the first episode to really focus on Spencer and his past, not counting subplots. * The prank Carly pulls on Gibby is putting a dead fish in his locker. Strangely, Sam seems to think this prank is lame even though she put a dead fish in Freddie's locker in iKiss. Sam may have said it's lame because it was a prank for Gibby but in iKiss, Sam may like the prank she made since it was for Freddie in which they still hate each other. *The prank younger Spencer pulls on the kids is by pulling a rope and dunking garlic powder all over them is similar to the prank pulled in Stephen King's Carrie, specifically the prom scene. *In this episode, Sam actually wants to contribute to helping Spencer out of his madness. *Foley catheters in this episode mentioned by Gibby before he is interrupted is a rubber tube inserted into the male "center" area. *This is the second episode wherein Sam was pranked by Spencer in her own locker, the first one being iSaved Your Life, while they were playing the Assassin's game, and Spencer hides in Sam's locker. *The idea of a shock pen was previously seen in the Drake and Josh episode Smart Girl, although with a different concept. *A clip of this episode was briefly shown in the Henry Danger episode Captain Jerk. Goofs *When Carly is watching TV, she turns it off via remote twice ''before she talks to Spencer (more likely, she clicks once to mute the sound then clicks a second time to turn the set off). *Carly says she never pranked anyone, but in iTwins, she pranks Chuck into thinking there is a new number, so he can fail his math test. In that same episode, she also (along with Sam) tricks Freddie into thinking that it's "Clown Day" at school. (It could be questioned if Carly did this prank: she states in the episode that Sam "made her do it".) *In the scene in Carly's room when Sam and Freddie are talking about the pranks they've done, the cushion that Carly throws at Sam to wake her up bounces off her head and is clearly about to fall off the platform onto the floor, but after the next cut the cushion is propped up against the bench Sam is lying on. Then when Sam jumps down from the platform onto the floor this cushion is lying on the floor, but a minute later, as Freddie is talking about filling a boy's hat with raisins, this cushion is lying on the bench where Sam had been sleeping. *In the scene when Sam and Freddie are talking about the pranks they've done, (in Carly's room) the pillow that Sam threw at Freddie (that is now on the floor by the bed) keeps changing positions every time the camera cuts back to Carly. *In the scene in the living room when Carly is telling Spencer that Sam and Freddie have been making fun of her because she has never pranked anyone, after Spencer says "I don't want to talk about it - can you you just respect that?" Carly says "No" then sits down cross-legged on the couch and pats the cushion in front of her motioning Spencer to sit, but after the next cut Carly is suddenly sitting with both legs under her pointing to the right, then as Spencer sits down she is sitting cross-legged again. *In the scene in the basement, after Spencer picks up Carly's $20 bill with the mop he throws the mop away and it lands against the railing leaning towards the right, but as Gibby is falling to the floor the mop has suddenly moved and the handle is now leaning towards the left. *Spenser is watching a scene of himself (Jerry Trainor) from when he was on Drake and Josh. clip: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eG5lvw0uiV0 *When Gibby goes to tackle Spencer in the basement scene, he falls face-first, meaing that he was looking directly down at everyone else. Gibby should have known the Spencer was not in position for him to fall onto even before Carly calls his name. Gibby should have also been able to hear the entire conversation with the rest of the gang, meaning that he should have known that Spencer had left the basement. Gallery '''View the Gallery for this episode here.' Video Gallery Click here to watch videos about iGet Pranky. Quotes Sam: Sorry Gibbles, but you were standing in ... Carly & Sam: Random hair! Carly: From the floor of Manny's barbershop. Sam: Manny's, snippin' and sizzin' for over 20 years, heyyyy. Freddie: Bald people not welcome, Sam heyyyy. Gibby: So what do I do now? Carly: It's time for you-- Sam: To get on outta here!. Sam: Show 'em the prank, Fred-wiener! Freddie: Sure thing, Sam...jerk. Sam: And that's why you're behind the camera. Carly: YO, PUCKETT! a pillow into Sam's face, who's asleep. Sam: 'HEY! ''hit by pillow, falls off bedthrowing a pillow at Freddie.] '''Freddie: ''hit by pillow, falls off bed I didn't even throw it! '''Carly:' Do knock-knock jokes count? Freddie: Knock-knock jokes? Sam: They don't even count as jokes... Sam: Come on, dude. You're like way too old to have never pulled one prank.' ' Carly: Well, I'm sure it'll happen... When I, you know, meet the right person... Gibby : the phone Hey, Dad, fire up the grill! I'm bringing home a trout! Student : A fish? Gibby : MY FISH!'' out the door'' MY FISH! Carly : Well, I kinda got him. Sam : You got him dinner. away with Freddie following behind '' '''Megan:' TV Ok, that was good revenge, too. And by the way, you didn't kill Hurvey, the camera flash just stunned him. Carly: her couch How come that little girl's so good at pranks? Spencer: a hat made out of a lot of spoons Look, I made a spoon hat. Carly: Well, that explains why I'm having to eat my soup with a fork... Spencer: Nothing's stupid to a guy in a spoon hat. 15-year-old Spencer: It was just a praaaaank! Carly: Sign it! Spencer: I don't even know what this is! Carly: It's a contract that says, "I, Spencer Shay, hereby promise to never prank anybody again as long as ye shall live.". Spencer: What is "ye"? Carly: "Ye" is you, it sounds official! Sign it. Spencer: And what if I don't? Carly: Well then I might sneak into your room tonight and push a pillow over your face till you stop kicking. Spencer: ...That's some pretty dark stuff. Sam: Dude, if I didn't have a little crush on you, you'd be falling for my baseball-bat-in-your-face bit! Carly: Little crush? Sam: Did he sign the contract or not!? Spencer: So, a playful voice you guys want me to sign your pretty little contract promising I won't pull pranks anymore... Will that make the little children happy? Carly: Yes! Sam: Kinda. Freddie: Ocho. is 8 in Spanish Gibby: True chiz! I'm still afraid to pee! I looked up catheters, and do you even know where they-- Freddie: disgusted Oh! Oh! Oh! Sam: Get climbing! Get climbing! Carly : What are we gonna do? Sam : I told ya! You guys tell Spencer we're going bowling, and then I sneak up behind him-- Carly : Put the nunchuks away!!! Sam: Look I've seen this kinda thing before, he's not gonna stop until he hits rock bottom. Gibby: Indignant I hit rock bottom. Spencer: [about signing the contact] ''And what if I don't? '''Carly': Then maybe, I'll sneak into your bedroom tonight and push a pillow over your face so you'll stop kicking! Spencer: That's some pretty dark stuff... References External links * RobSp1derp1g's review 403 Category:Season 4 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Songs Category:Season 4 episodes Category:ICarly Wiki Awards Winner Category:Goofs Category:Images